


beat the odds together [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Endgame, background stucky and pepperony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: Nick says, trying his damnedest to hide the gleeful mirth on his face, “You’d have better luck finding a Ring-Pop to propose to your girl with, Danvers.”“I take it back, retirement does not suit you at all,” says Carol, smacking her best friend (who she isn’t in love with or the stepmother of) on the shoulder. Nick, damn him, laughs like an asshole.or: Carol proposes to Maria. it takes some time, because she has to find a ring first.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Lattice_Frame's Big 3-0





	beat the odds together [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [beat the odds together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393954) by [QueenWithABeeThrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWithABeeThrone/pseuds/QueenWithABeeThrone). 



**Length:** 33:33 min  
**Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Avengers/beat%20the%20odds%20together.mp3) (23 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".

Thank you to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
